Halfway Gone
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Kanda wants Lavi. Lavi wants Kanda. Neither of them know it, but they are about to find out. Warnings: OOCness and lots of yaoi smutness.


xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My first DGM fic! *squee!*

This was written for my bestest friend evvarrrr xXxMahiruxXx.

Warnings: Major OOCness.

I haven't watched much DGM so I don't know the characters very well. I tried my best, but I'm afraid Kanda is OOC.

Lots of hot boysecks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The moon was full and shone brightly in the sky like a huge spotlight. The air was clear and cool, and fog blanketed the earth, hindering sight.

The huge, towering building known as the Black Order was drenched almost completely in darkness, with only the light from a few rooms providing any relief. The water surrounding the cliff churned violently, the white-capped waves rocking against the cliff-side, sending cold spray flying into the air.

Yuu Kanda approached the Black Order slowly, his steps heavy. He'd just returned from a particularly exhausting mission that entailed traveling to a small town in Rome and investigating a rather promising lead in their search for Innocence. Of course, the lead was false and nothing had been found that could assist them. Upon declaring that there was indeed no Innocence, the mission had changed to complete extermination of the Akuma gathered there.

It had taken two days to completely rid the small town of the pesky demons, and as soon as it was completed, he'd high-tailed it out of there in dire need of food, water and most importantly, sleep.

His energy was completely drained. It was to be expected after spending two full days searching and destroying the beings. His patience was frazzled and he felt particularly irritated. All he wanted to do was rest, but it was really impossible until he arrived back at the safety of the Black Order – his home.

Now that he was mere steps away, his body felt ready to give out on him. Of course, he refused to show any such weakness to the people residing inside the sanctuary of the giant building.

Sighing to himself, Kanda forced himself to walk the few remaining feet and entered the grounds. From there, he made his way inside, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone on the way to his room. However, it seemed luck was against him this time.

"Yuu!"

At the sound of his name, his _first_ name, he froze momentarily. Only one person dared call him by his first name, and he in no way, shape or form wanted to be anywhere near _him_ right now. Frowning, he hurried his steps, attempting to dislodge his follower.

"Yuu!"

The voice called again, this time it was much closer. Once again, Kanda quickened his steps until he was just shy of running. There was no way he was going to be seen _running away_ from someone.

"Oi! Yuu!"

A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and flung him around so he was face-to-face with his pursuer.

"Don't grab onto me," Kanda glared and brushed off the hand that was still gripping him.

"Oh, come on, Yuu," Lavi smiled brightly at him, seemingly unperturbed by the stoic older man. "Don't be like that."

"Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi," Kanda deadpanned.

"So, how was your mission?" Lavi leaned heavily against the wall, propping a foot up behind him.

"It was exactly as I thought it would be," Kanda sighed. "There was no trace of Innocence. I spent two days straight disposing of Akuma."

"No wonder you're all...like that," Lavi grinned, his uncovered eye sparkling with his amusement.

Kanda rolled his eyes and set off down the hall. He almost groaned aloud when he realized he was being followed again.

"Don't you have something better to do than drive me insane?"

"No, not really," Lavi chuckled as he moved to walk beside Kanda. He crossed his arms behind his head nonchalantly as they walked together. "Aren't you hungry, Yuu? Let's go get some food!"

"I only want to sleep. I will eat later, once I've rested. Besides, I don't want to be seen with you," Kanda snorted and swept past Lavi.

"Aww, don't be like that, Yuu!" Lavi easily caught up with the older man. He dropped an arm and let it rest gently around Kanda's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" Kanda stuttered. His face flushed pink and he averted his gaze.

"You looked like you were about to fall over. I'm only helping you out."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you."

However, he made no effort to remove the arm that was gently holding him. It felt almost...good to be held, even if it was meant to bother him. It didn't really, but he would never admit the fact.

Lavi was shocked that he hadn't been shaken off immediately. He threw a sidelong glance at his companion and smiled softly when he saw the light blush covering Kanda's pale cheeks. He mentally congratulated himself for affecting the normally unflappable man; especially in such a...cute way. And he was cute; Lavi realised and barely stopped his own cheeks from flushing. Cute? Kanda...cute? Somehow the words didn't seem to match, but it was the honest to God truth. He looked good, and Lavi warily wondered what the rest of his pale body would look like flushed. He mentally shook his head, ridding himself of the image and he was hit with sudden inspiration. A devilish smile lit his face and he turned to Kanda.

"Say, Yuu, are you a...a...well, you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kanda sighed. His room was still a ways off. He mentally cursed the giant building.

"Are you a virgin, Yuu?"

"Excuse me?" Kanda paused momentarily, an incredulous look spreading over his normally calm features as he turned to face Lavi.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, baka usagi."

Kanda felt his face flush deeper and cursed himself mentally. Why was this happening to him? Hardly anything fazed him, and he was embarrassed that this did. He felt open, totally exposed to Lavi, but oddly, he didn't hate it as much as he thought he would have. He may act like he despised the energetic, happy-go-lucky man, but in reality, he found him sort of...endearing. There was also the fact that he was sexy as hell. Kanda couldn't help his attraction to the younger Bookman, but he was pleased with himself for hiding it so well.

"Tell me!" Lavi grinned at Kanda's unease. "You totally are, aren't you?"

"Honestly, what difference does it make if I am or not?" He growled, turning away. "And what about you?" He retorted when Lavi caught up to him. "I doubt you've had any luck with all the women you shamelessly harass."

"Not much," Lavi admitted easily. "But, I'm not totally inexperienced. I've gotten lucky a few times; I just haven't gotten that far yet. Besides, I don't want to give it away to just anyone. It has to be someone that I like, someone that I'm really attracted to, you know?"

"Hmm," Kanda shrugged noncommittally. They were almost at his private quarters. He would soon be able to pass out in the comfort of his bed.

"So, are you?"

"Yes, alright?" Kanda snapped.

He bit his bottom lip between his teeth and turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment. He felt ashamed for admitting defeat, but honestly, the boy didn't know when to give it up. He chanced a glance at his unwanted companion and found him looking in his direction, studying him.

"What now?"

"Have you done _anything_ at all or are you a complete virgin?"

"You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Nope, so you better just tell me."

"I've done some things," Kanda shrugged, his calm facade slipping back into place. "And forget it; there is no way that I am going into detail, so don't bother about asking me."

"Fine; fine," Lavi grinned as they approached Kanda's room. He was kind of disappointed that they'd reached it so quickly – he had so many questions to ask him.

Kanda was in the process of locating his key, so Lavi decided to take full advantage – after all, this would probably be his last chance. It wasn't often that Kanda was willing to entertain him.

"So, who did you fool around with?"

Kanda froze. Did this boy have no shame? Didn't he know better? You would think so, since they had been around each other for so long.

"You really think I would tell you that?"

Key? Key? He searched for the key, desperately wanting to rid himself of Lavi.

"Why not?" Lavi paused, thoughtfully. "Wait...was it with a guy?"

Finally, Kanda found the key and thankfully managed to unlock the door without incident.

"Why are you still here?" He frowned as he pulled the door open and stood awkwardly inside the frame.

"Well, you didn't answer me," Lavi chuckled.

"And I'm not going to," Kanda smiled smugly as he stepped inside his room. "Go away." He shut the door behind him, right in Lavi's face and slumped heavily against the back of it.

"Goodnight, Yuu!" Lavi called from the other side of the door, his voice sounding oddly loud, as though he were pressed up against the wood. "Sleep well!"

Kanda heard footsteps retreating in the opposite direction and he breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Moving further into his room, he quickly shucked his clothes and placed them neatly in his hamper to be washed. He briefly thought about a shower, but he wasn't completely sure that he would be able to stay conscious. Lavi had sucked out the last bit of energy he possessed.

After grabbing a glass of water from the washroom to sooth his parched throat, he flopped exhaustedly onto his plush mattress and pulled the blanket over him, revelling in the warmth that enveloped him. His body was chilled and the blanket felt amazing against his bare skin – in fact, the only thing that could rival the warmth was another person's body heat – and that was impossible. Unless... No. He was _not_ going there.

As hard as it was to believe, Kanda was lonely. He longed for someone to call his own. Someone he could be himself with, without fear. It had been a very long time since he'd had any intimate human contact – his last rendezvous had been with an extremely good looking man that he'd found on one of his longer missions. Since then, there had been nothing, and unfortunately, the only person he had any interest in whatsoever was a certain loud-mouthed, red-haired idiot.

Kanda yawned deeply, and grabbed a hold of one of his pillows, pulling it close to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. His body was starved for sleep and he was quickly losing consciousness. His world faded to black, and his last thought was of Lavi, wishing the pillow he held could magically transform into him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The following morning was beautiful. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, and white fluffy clouds stood out against the pale hue. The rays streamed in through the window in Kanda's room, lighting up every surface it touched. That included the bed where Kanda was resting peacefully – that is until the hot rays reached his face.

Groaning, he slit open his eyes and cried out when the light shone directly into them. Huffing, he flipped over on his side, facing away from the window. He stretched his body out, sighing contentedly when several different joints popped all at once and glanced over at the clock that was hanging on the wall opposite his bed. It was almost noon.

Kanda got up slowly and rolled his shoulders, which were still a little stiff from the constant fighting in the previous days. He felt dirty and was briefly disgusted with himself for not showering before going to bed. Studying his sheets, he grimaced when he saw the dirt and blood stains dotting it. Pulling all of the bedding off the bed, he shoved it into the hamper. It would have to be brought down to the laundry room before he even thought about breakfast.

Making his way into the washroom, he started the shower, adjusting the water temperature until it was almost scalding hot and climbed under the spray. The water felt amazing on his sore body, and he relaxed against the tile and let the water wash away the filth. When the water turned from brownish red to clear, he grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up his body, scrubbing hard until he felt sufficiently clean. Afterwards, he washed his hair twice until he felt satisfied that it was clean and exited the shower stall. Wrapping his body in a big fluffy white towel, he made his way to his wardrobe and selected a clean outfit.

Kanda's stomach rumbled loudly, the sound ringing throughout the room. Sighing, he grabbed the pile of laundry from his hamper and made his way down to the laundry room. People moved out of the way as he walked through the hall. The pile of dirty linens he carried towered high above his head, and he had to peek around it in order to see where he was going.

After a quick trip to drop off his burden, he made his way to the cafeteria. His stomach was starting to hurt from lack of nourishment.

The cafeteria was crowded when he arrived. He quickly retrieved a tray and piled it with food until it was practically overflowing and searched for a place to sit so he could finally eat.

"Yuu!"

He barely heard the voice above all of the ruckus, but he caught it and immediately wished that he hadn't.

"Oi! Yuu!"

In the far right corner of the room, a sudden flash of red caught his attention.

"Over here, Yuu!" Lavi stood and waved his arms high above his head.

There was nowhere else to eat, and he was starving. At least, that's what Kanda tried to convince himself by repeating it in his mind as he made his way to the corner.

"You expect me to squeeze myself in there?" Kanda frowned, gesturing to the only place open in the whole freaking cafeteria. It was tiny, and he would be squished in between the wall and Lavi. The wall he could deal with, but he didn't want to be touching Lavi. He feared what he might do to the younger man. As of late, his attraction to the boy had doubled, and he felt he would snap one day and suddenly attack him. That idea greatly appealed to him, but he didn't think Lavi would feel the same.

"Where else are you going to go? C'mon," Lavi patted the seat and grinned when Kanda sat lightly beside him but moved as close to the wall as possible. "I'm not diseased, you know. You can touch me."

Kanda's face flushed bright red and he concentrated fully on his food. Oddly, most of his appetite had disappeared and he picked at it instead of eating.

"What's wrong, Yuu? Aren't you hungry?" Lavi frowned and shifted on the bench, moving closer to Kanda until their sides were brushing lightly against each other. He was intrigued when Kanda tried to shift further away, although there was nowhere for him to move. Why was he moving away? That wasn't like Kanda at all. And why the hell was he blushing? Nobody acted like that unless...No. No way. It couldn't be _that_, could it?

Of course Lavi was attracted to Kanda. Who the hell wasn't? He was gorgeous, but to think that Kanda was attracted to him... He really wanted to test it out, but how?

Luck, it seemed, was on Lavi's side. Not long afterwards, another person took a seat on the bench, causing him to move further against Kanda. They were practically on top of one another and Lavi had to wrap his arm around Kanda's slim waist just to be able to fit on the bench.

Although most of his appetite was gone, Kanda knew he needed to eat, so he started in on his food. He nearly choked when he felt Lavi's arm snake around his waist, but he managed not to. He needed to get away fast. His whole body was screaming out for the younger man. He longed to feel him, touch him...kiss him. He felt Lavi's fingers tease playfully along his side and his breath hitched.

He finished eating in record time and quickly stood up; piling all of the garbage onto his tray. He glanced down at Lavi once before disposing of his trash and exiting the cafeteria, walking quickly towards his room.

Kanda made it almost back to his room without incident. It was in the last corridor that he finally heard the footsteps trailing along behind him.

"Yuu!"

Kanda paused and turned to face Lavi, who was bent over with his hands braced on his knees, his chest heaving. After a moment he approached the older man, coming to a stop directly in front of him.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kanda frowned. He could smell the citrus scented soap wafting off of Lavi, and it smelled delicious. He licked his lips while his gaze traveled down his body before coming back up to rest on his lips.

He couldn't take it anymore. With a growl, Kanda pushed Lavi roughly against the wall, moving against him, and barring his way with a hand on the wall, on each side of the younger man's head.

"Wha-"

Kanda didn't give him a moment to protest. Leaning in, he breathed against the young Bookman's lips for a few seconds before nipping gently at them. He sighed contentedly as he slanted his mouth over Lavi's, capturing his in a hot kiss.

Lavi was unresponsive at first, mostly due to shock, but he soon recovered and tentatively kissed him back. His hands reached out to rest gently against Kanda's chest; his fingers gripping at the material of his shirt.

Kanda grabbed onto Lavi's hands and pried them off of his shirt, lifting them high above their heads and pinning them to the wall with one of his own. He nipped harshly at his lips, causing the red-haired man to gasp. Taking advantage, Kanda let his tongue slide inside his mouth, probing and exploring every crevice. He moved his tongue against Lavi's, and moaned softly when he reciprocated, their tongues moving and tangling together.

Kanda's lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. His body screamed for him to pull back, to breathe, but he didn't want to stop. He feared that this would be his only chance with Lavi, and he didn't want it to end. Now that he'd gotten a taste of the younger man, he was afraid he would be craving him even worse than before.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and sucked in a deep breath. Both of their chests were heaving, their breath coming in small pants as they struggled to catch their breath. Kanda let go of Lavi's hands and stepped away, his eyes roaming over the younger man's face.

Lavi's face was flushed a deep crimson. A drop of sweat dripped down his cheek and Kanda had to restrain himself from leaning forward and licking it. His eyes were glazed –with what Kanda didn't know – it could have been shock, terror...disgust – but he didn't want to stay to find out.

He felt completely embarrassed by his behaviour. The way Lavi was looking at him... Kanda cursed himself and slowly backed away. Panic flashed across the younger man's features and it gripped his heart like a vice. What the hell had he done? He'd terrified the boy. Shit.

Turning on his heels, he left Lavi leaning up against the wall and ran back to the safety of his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He collapsed on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

Why? Why had he done that? Didn't he have better self control than that?

His stomach was churning and he felt slightly nauseous. Picking himself up, he moved into the washroom to get a glass of water. He still had the rest of the freaking day to get through.

Sighing loudly, he moved the furniture to the side of the room, out of the way, and took out his personal exercise equipment. Might as well spend the rest of the day training and working out his frustrations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lavi stared after Kanda as he ran for it. He wanted to go after him, but he couldn't make his legs move. Lifting his hand, he placed his fingers gently against his slightly swollen lips. A small smile slowly stretched his reddened lips and he sighed quietly.

That had been...awesome. Much better than he'd imagined – and he had definitely imagined it many times. It was just too bad that Kanda had stopped... Why had he stopped anyways?

Shaking his head, Lavi pushed off the wall and started walking towards his room. He was confused, and a little bit turned on. He briefly thought about going to Kanda's room, but he didn't know what he would say to him.

He was almost at his room when someone stopped him, informing him that he was being summoned.

Lavi sighed and changed his direction. Another mission. Confronting Kanda would have to be put off until he returned – whenever that was.

—TWO WEEKS LATER—

Kanda lounged on his bed attempting to read a book. He was still on the first page and it seemed he'd re-read it a thousand times already. He couldn't concentrate on it; his mind was elsewhere.

Growling in frustration, he threw the book across the room, feeling oddly satisfied when it hit the wall with a loud thump. A nearby picture frame fell from the wall and shattered across the floor, the glass spraying everywhere. He threw his arm across his face, covering his eyes and sighed heavily.

Kanda was absolutely miserable. For two weeks he'd been agonizing over what had happened. Luck really _was_ against him. Not that he really wanted to see Lavi. He wasn't quite sure what would happen when they met again.

He'd tried to distract himself. He'd trained and worked out a lot more than normal. He'd asked for a mission, but unfortunately there had been none available. When he wasn't training, he spent his time in his room so that he wouldn't have to see anyone, only leaving for meals.

Sleep had evaded him. The first few nights he'd lain awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts consumed by the stupid red-haired baka usagi. He couldn't stop thinking about him, not matter how much he tried to distract himself.

He'd grudgingly come to realize that he had feelings for Lavi. A lot of feelings. He was halfway gone already and it was only going to get worse. He actually missed having Lavi around to pester him. It was kind of scary, and it made him sick to the stomach to think about it. He was not the type of person that _cared_ about others. He didn't want to care, but he _did_ – there was no denying it now.

Everyone steered clear of him. Word had spread about his terrible mood, and nobody wanted to come near him. People scattered when he walked down the hall. Tables cleared when he sat down to eat.

It didn't bother him at all. He didn't want to be near anyone. His body was sluggish and his brain fuzzy from lack of sleep. He was constantly on edge now, and it was even starting to bother _himself_.

Sighing again, Kanda propped his arms behind his head to support it and wearily closed his eyes. His body was so exhausted; it seemed to be shutting itself down, which was probably a good thing. Pulling the blanket over his body, he let himself sink into fatigued abyss.

When Kanda awoke, it was pitch black in the room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned onto his back. His body was still exhausted and he felt slightly light-headed. Sighing, he blearily searched for the clock to find that it was very late in the morning.

A sudden pounding at the door startled him and he sat up, reaching clumsily for the lamp. It fell off the bedside table and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Cursing, Kanda flung the covers off him and stomped over to the door, throwing it open and glaring at the person that dared disturb him.

He was not prepared to see the man that he'd just been dreaming about.

"Yuu," Lavi grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got back a couple of hours ago and I wanted to talk to you."

Lavi pushed past him and entered the large room. He glanced around, taking in the destruction around him but chose to ignore it. If Kanda was aggravated enough to destroy his own belongings, he didn't want to make it worse. Besides, he wanted to talk, not fight with him. Seating himself on a chair near the bed, he turned to face Kanda.

"You look...good," Lavi smiled, his eyes raking over the older man's form. His long dark hair was down and it was terribly mussed, but still managed to look soft and silky. His eyes were hazy from sleep and dark bags had formed under his eyes. His chest was bare and all he wore was a pair of dishevelled boxers.

Glancing down at himself, Kanda frowned and moved to get some clothes from his dresser but was stopped by a hand tugging gently on his boxers.

"No, it's fine..." Lavi grinned and gestured towards the bed. "You were sleeping right? Sorry about that, but we do need to talk."

"About what?"

Forgetting about getting dressed, Kanda climbed back into his bed and sat with his back against the headboard, his legs pulled up to his chest, and his arms resting on his knees.

"About what happened the other day..."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I apologize for what I did. It was wrong of me to put you in that position and to force that upon you."

"Force?" Lavi frowned. "You didn't...What are you talking about, Yuu?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"You didn't force me."

"Of course I did, baka usagi," Kanda snapped.

He hated having to apologize in the first place, but dragging it out like this was absolute torture.

"No, you didn't. I was kissing you back, wasn't I?"

"You..." Kanda trailed off as he thought back. Kissed him back? Did Lavi kiss him back?

"You think I would let you get away with that if I didn't want it?"Lavi moved from the chair and crawled onto the bed, settling himself dangerously close to Kanda.

"You...wanted it?"

It was impossible. Kanda wanted him so much, and to think that Lavi wanted him too...

"Yes, idiot."

Kanda bit his bottom lip. Lavi was so close that he could smell him. He must have showered not long ago. His hair looked damp, and he wanted to run his fingers through it. He wanted to lick at his damp skin, hell, he wanted to completely ravish him.

"What's wrong, Yuu?"

His name. He was stunned to realize that it didn't bother him when Lavi called him by his name.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Kanda breathed impatiently. "What is it?"

"I want you."

It took a few moments for the words to register due to his sleep laced mind. When they finally sank in, his eyes widened and jaw dropped in disbelief.

"E-excuse me?"

"The whole time that I was away, I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept replaying the kiss over and over in my mind. You can't tell me that you haven't, Yuu," Lavi scooted closer. "You look like you've hardly been sleeping."

"Don't say things like that, baka usagi. You must still be exhausted from your mission and not thinking straight."

"I know what I want, Yuu." Lavi moved until he was sitting right beside Kanda, their legs brushing against each other. "I know you want me too."

"I-maybe I do, but we shouldn't get involved with each other like that."

"Why not? Just let go for once and do what you want, Yuu."

Kanda paused. Let go? Do what he wanted? The words were hard to comprehend but extremely inviting. What would it be like to let go of control for once? Just say fuck the rules and responsibilities and do what he felt like?

Kanda reached out tentatively and brushed his fingers against Lavi's cheek, cupping it gently and rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip. His gaze flicked to Lavi's mouth and he admired the young man's lips hungrily. He smiled lightly as Lavi closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Kanda shifted until he was on his knees and moved in front of Lavi, settling himself between his open legs.

Grasping his chin firmly, Kanda tilted his head up to look into his eyes, giving him a moment to back out. Lavi's eyes were firmly set and instead of backing away, he moved forward to connect their lips. His hands came up and wound around Kanda's neck, tangling in his long midnight coloured hair as their mouths moved together.

Lavi felt arms snake around his waist and pull them flush against each other and he moaned softly. They parted for a moment while Kanda removed Lavi's shirt but quickly reconnected as soon as the offending garment was out of the way.

Lavi gasped when their flesh met for the first time. He could feel the muscles of Kanda's chest flexing against him and it felt amazing. Kanda's tongue took advantage of the opening and pushed inside his mouth, exploring and caressing everything within reach. Lavi met him head on, his own tongue engaging Kanda's, tangling and moving together in a wild dance.

Kanda's lips trailed over his jaw, placing hard open-mouthed kisses all the way to his ear. He sucked and nibbled gently on the lobe before travelling down Lavi's neck. Latching onto his pulse-point, Kanda sucked harshly, causing a large red mark to appear. A sly smirk stretched his lips as he looked at the mark with approval before gently lapping at it. The hands entangled in his hair tightened and he shivered as Lavi's panting breaths gently caressed his ear.

Kanda's lips traveled down the toned chest and his hands reached for Lavi's pants, quickly undoing the garment and pushing them down along with his underwear to pool around his knees. Pushing the red-head back to lay on the bed, he stripped him and tossed the garments to the side and then he crawled to the end of the mattress, settling himself between his feet. His gaze flicked to Lavi's full erection before catching Lavi's gaze as he lifted one of his feet.

Lavi's eyes were smouldering, lust burning deep in his dark orbs. Gently, Kanda caressed the foot, covering it with soft kisses before sucking a toe into his mouth. He laved it, running his tongue around it in circles and caressing it. Kisses trailed up the inside of his calf, stopping at his knee to gently suck and tease the sensitive flesh underneath, then moving upwards. Kanda's body moved to hover over Lavi's as he continued his exploration of his new treasure. Kissing and nipping at the soft red hair trailing downwards from his stomach, he glanced up again and smiled softly at the sight.

Lavi lay with his head propped up on a mountain of pillows – _his_ pillows – one arm thrown behind him to grasp the headboard, his fingers turning white with the force of his grip. The other was gripping the sheets, as if he were struggling to hold himself back. His body was tensed and trembling slightly, and his mouth was parted, soft pants spilling from his lips. His cheeks were flushed pink and eyes glazed from the pleasure and anticipation. He looked like a wet dream come true and Kanda had to stop for a moment to settle himself. The way Lavi was looking at him made him want to skip all the foreplay and jump right into the hot sex.

After calming himself, he continued in his quest, following the soft hair upwards to his belly button. He ran his tongue around the perimeter before dipping inside. Lavi moaned softly and his hands flew down to tangle in the dark hair pooling on his stomach. Kanda smirked but continued his ministrations, moving up his chest. Carefully avoiding any contact with his dripping erection, he licked up the red-head's chest and gently nipped at one of his nipples, causing him to cry out and arch his back off the bed.

Kanda nipped his bottom lip before kissing him hard, their tongues immediately connecting and writhing together.

"Yuu," Lavi breathed. "I-I need something. Do...something."

"Baka usagi," Kanda smirked against his lips.

He briefly considered continuing his torture, but since this was their first time together he didn't want to push it. Besides, there was always next time.

Deciding to indulge the younger man, he gracefully moved down his body, kneeling between his spread legs. Bending over, he let his warm breath cascade across the slick head of Lavi's erection and smiled softly when it twitched in anticipation. Leaning forward, he licked at the head, lapping up the pre-cum already beginning to drip. He stopped for a moment to savour the salty, slightly bitter taste before tonguing the slit.

Lavi gasped at the first feel of Kanda's hot tongue on his throbbing erection and propped himself up on one elbow so he could watch, the other remaining entangled in his soft dark strands. He watched as Kanda swirled his tongue around the head before gently sucking on it, causing a moan to slip out of the red-head.

Kanda glanced upwards and smirked around the flesh in his mouth as he watched Lavi watching him with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. Sinking lower, Kanda slowly took the hard shaft into his mouth, revelling in the feeling of it sinking inch by inch down his throat until his nose rested in soft red curls.

Lavi was surprisingly thick and it took him a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Once he was comfortable, he slowly pulled back before sinking back down. He set a slow rhythm, allowing himself to get used to the feeling again as it had been a long time since he'd done this. After a few moments, he picked up the pace.

"Yuu..." Lavi whispered, his voice harsh as he gripped the silky hair tangled in his fingers tighter. He felt a familiar tightening in his lower stomach and knew it wouldn't be long until he lost himself.

Kanda felt Lavi's body tense with his impending release. Sliding one hand up the hard plains of Lavi's chest, he placed two fingers against his lips, pressing them gently inside. The slightly rough yet wet sensation of a tongue slicking his fingers went straight to his own neglected erection, causing it to swell uncomfortably.

When he felt the fingers were thoroughly slicked, he moved to place them in between Lavi's legs, quickly finding the puckered entrance and teasing it gently with the pad of his index finger. The body above him stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his touch.

He pressed gently inside, pausing for a moment when Lavi groaned before finishing the motion, sinking fully inside the tight sheath. He pumped his finger slowly in and out, in time with his bobbing head as he worked to get Lavi off. He added a second finger and then a third not long afterwards, scissoring and spreading them, working to prepare him.

Lavi cried out when a second finger was added. He'd never been stretched so much. The burning, stretching sensation felt strangely good and he couldn't imagine what it would feel like when he was filled with Kanda. His hips bucked upwards when the second finger was added and the tightening in his lower stomach intensified. He felt Kanda press deeper inside and was suddenly overwhelmed by white hot pleasure shooting throughout his whole body.

Lavi's back arched off the bed and his head flew back into the pillows as he was overcome by the pleasure. He felt Kanda pull back and suck hard on the head, urging him to come.

His hold on the dark strands became tight and painful, causing Kanda to grunt in pain as Lavi cried out, spilling himself into the hot mouth encircling his erection. Kanda eagerly swallowed the come and sat up, wiping his lips on his arm.

Leaning up, Lavi caught Kanda lips with his own, groaning softly at the taste of his own release. His hands moved to the older man's hips, quickly pushing his boxer's down to his knees. His full erection sprung free and Kanda moaned softly as the pressure was relieved in his aching groin.

Lavi's lungs burned for oxygen and he was forced to break contact. His chest was heaving as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kanda's as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I need it, Yuu..." Lavi panted, his breath ghosting across Kanda's face.

"Need what?"

"I need...you."

"_What_ do you need from me, baka usagi?"

"I...you...just put it in me already," Lavi groaned and glared when the older man chuckled at his obvious discomfort.

Kanda moved so he was between Lavi's legs and spit into his hand, slicking his erection before positioning himself at his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lavi sighed. "Just do it already."

"Baka usagi," Kanda muttered under his breath and pressed forward, the head of his erection popping inside. He let himself sink slowly inside the tight heat until he was fully seated.

"Shit," Lavi moaned, his body trembling slightly.

Kanda screwed his eyes shut, attempting to hold himself back while Lavi adjusted to his length. His body cried out at him to thrust and it took all of his self control not to. Forcing his eyes open, he glanced at Lavi and caught his gaze. Lavi nodded, signalling that it was okay to move and Kanda breathed out a sigh of relief.

Pulling back until he was almost completely out, he thrust sharply back in; setting up a slow rhythm.

Lavi felt even better than he had ever imagined – and he'd imagined it many times. His silky, scorching hot walls surrounding his erection was pure bliss. He knew he wouldn't be able to let Lavi go now that he'd had a taste of the sexy red-head. He didn't want anyone else to ever put their hands on him. He wanted Lavi to be _his_, and only his.

Finally having Yuu inside him was more amazing than he'd ever imagined. He filled him so perfectly that Lavi felt like he would explode from all of the intense pleasure inside of him.

Needing more, he lifted his hips slightly, pushing back against Kanda and meeting each of his thrusts. He felt his sleeping erection stir and he was soon hard again and anxious for a second release.

With Lavi moving against him, Kanda didn't think he would last much longer. Grabbing one of his stray pillows, he paused for a moment to place it underneath Lavi's body, angling him slightly. He thrust in hard and his erection twitched at the high-pitched squeak that escaped from Lavi when his prostate was struck.

"Aaah! S-shit," Lavi stuttered and threw his arms back to grasp onto the slats in the headboard, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip on the wood.

Kanda picked up the pace; plunging in and out of Lavi's body using all of the strength he could muster. The sound of their skin slapping together each time they connected rang throughout the room and the bed rocked violently with their motions, thumping the wall loudly each time Kanda thrust forward.

Reaching in between them, Kanda grasped Lavi's dripping erection and began pumping. He let himself go, thrusting erratically in and out as his own release threatened to spill. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, dripping off his chin and splashing onto Lavi's chest as he moved, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He grasped Lavi's hips tight with his free hand as he pounded into and jerked him. The angle he'd positioned the red-head in guaranteed that he hit his prostate each time he buried himself inside and Lavi cried out in abandon each time it was struck.

Kanda felt his body tense with his impending release but he wanted Lavi to come first. Grasping him tight, he let go of his hip to reach up and pluck a nipple as he pumped the erection in his hand harshly.

"Shi-aahh, Yuu..."

With one last cry, he arched his back off the bed as he spurted thickly over Kanda's hand and his own stomach.

"L-Lavi..." Kanda whispered brokenly.

The tightening of Lavi's sheath was too much and Kanda lost control, burying himself to the hilt and stilling as he spilled hotly inside.

His strength left him and he collapsed exhaustedly on top of Lavi. They lay panting together, trying to calm their bodies and catch their breath. Using his last bit of strength, Kanda rolled off him and pulled Lavi against his body, revelling in the sweaty heat of the other.

Lavi was shocked when he was pulled against Kanda, but quickly relaxed his exhausted body and wrapped his arm around his waist, laying his head on Kanda's chest and closing his eyes. He was drifting off to a satisfied sleep, when his face was tilted up and Kanda pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

"You're mine," Kanda whispered against Lavi's mouth, his breath ghosting softly across his lips.

"I'm yours," Lavi agreed softly, his eyes fluttering closed as unconsciousness took hold of him.

Yes, Lavi was _finally_ his – and Kanda couldn't be happier.


End file.
